


Exchanging Patterns of Breath

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort doesn't understand how Bellatrix can be attracted to his resurrected form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exchanging Patterns of Breath

_I'm glad you're by my side,_  
 _Exchanging patterns of breath in the cold_. -The Queenstons, "She's an Angel"

~ Exchanging Patterns of Breath ~

Time has not been kind to either of them. She is broken, inside and out, but a ghost of her former beauty still haunts her near-skeletal frame.  _He_ , on the other hand... his resurrected body is not handsome in the least.

Still she comes to his bed fairly often, of her own free will, even though outwardly he resembles a monster more than a man. (Inwardly as well, not that he would ever admit such to himself.)

One night, when his curiosity finally outweighs his caution, he asks her, "Why are you still attracted to me?"

She stays silent for so long that he is starting think she is pretending to have fallen asleep in order to avoid answering the question, when finally she speaks.

"I like you for your personality."

He chuckles quietly against the back of her neck. She starts to pull away from him but he holds her firmly against him and does not allow her to escape.

He can feel the tension in every line of her body as she informs him, sounding entirely offended, "I'm not joking."

"I know," he replies, unable to keep a note of amusement out of his voice. "Really, of all things, my  _personality_? Only you, Bellatrix..."

~end~


End file.
